1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seekers for use in the guidance systems of guided missiles and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to seekers for use in conjunction with body mounted sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A missile guidance system is a complex combination of components. Each component must function in order to make the system as a whole operate correctly. A seeker forms one group of components in a missile guidance system. A seeker is a combination of components which acts together to seek out a target and pass information about the target on to other devices which, in turn, utilize the information to activate various servomechanisms which correct the flight of the missile so that it will follow the target. If the seeker does not function correctly, the guidance system will not function.
Seekers which utilize three gimbals, one operating in the roll axis axis, another in the pitch axis, and another in the yaw axis are known. In the prior art, most such seekers have required that a sensor, i.e., vidicon, I R sensor, etc., be mounted on one of the gimbals. When an I R sensor or the like is mounted on a gimbal, means must be provided for refrigerant transfer through the gimbals to cool the sensor. Also, complex electrical wiring must be utilized to prevent hindrance of the motion of the gimbals. The attachment of complex cooling and electrical apparatus to the gimbals results in a seeker which is cumbersome and which can not move with the degree of freedom necessary to permit tracking of the target over a wide angle.
Prior art seekers in which the sensor is mounted off the gimbals (body fixed) have very limited motion, i.e., on the order of a 40.degree. cone ahead of the missile, because their design has been such that after a limited amount of movement the gimbals blocked the path of the image or other incident radiation.